madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Boiled Eggy/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguins' HQ Kowalski, Rico, and Private ready for combat excercise. Private is holding a hammer, Kowalski is holding a Kendo Stick, and Rico is holding a Crowbar. Kowalski: Alright we do this smart and we do this right now! GOOD GOLLY WOLLY!!! A buzzer sounds and a barrel drops from the ceiling, which Kowalski breaks to pieces with a Kendo stick. Rico destroys an oncoming barrel with a crowbar. Private notices another barrel and destroys it with a hammer. As the penguins bunch up together, an object rolls towards, just as Kowalski is about to attack it, he stops and it is revealed to be a stuffed bunny. The lights then turn back on to reveal Skipper. Skipper: Exercise complete. Kowalski: As I suspected a stuffed bunny. Skipper: FINE! But why didn't you hit it with the stick?! Kowalski: WHAT! But I-- Private: We thought this was a test of when to apply force Skipper. Skipper: Oh it was... Skipper kicks the stuffed bunny and crossbows come out of it, pointing at the other 3 penguins, which startles them. Kowalski: (puzzled) Uh... how did you get the crossbows in the-- Skipper: I know a guy in Nevada. He doesn't ask questions and neither do I. A loud shouting is heard from about the HQ and a yellow blurr is seen flying in. Skipper: Berimeter Breached! Rico man the bunny bow! Rico grabs one of the crossbows and aims it at the yellow blurr just as the other penguins pose for combat until the blurr reveals itself as Eggy. Eggy: Sirs, Private Eggy reporting for duty, sirs! Penguins: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Rico: Uh what? You want me to fire? Skipper: Of course not! Skipper takes the bow from Rico and throws them down, accidently causing arrows to fly everywhere, which the penguins dodge. Skipper: It's Eggy, you remember little Eggy? Private: (accompanied by a flashback from Paternal Egg-Stinct) He's the adorable duckling we took care of when he was just an egg. I got a bit nervous when you trained him so hard, but in the end he hatched and everything was just-- Skipper slaps Private. Skipper: No unauthorized flashbacks! He's cute, we have a history, end of story! Kowalski: Awww and what brings you back to our lair you coochie goo I just want to eat you up! Mother Duck: Sweety, are you down there? Eggy: Too late, blend and confused boys! Eggy hopes on top of Private's First Prize just as his Mom comes in. Mother Duck: Excuse me, did my son-- (notices Eggy) There you are! (grabs Eggy) Eggy: AH! My cover's blown! But they'll never break me! (cackles) Private: (awkwardly) So... How've you been? Mother Duck: (struggling to hold onto Eggy) You see this? Eggy: Burmese Crosaite! Enemies sighted Skipper! (kicks over some barrels) Mother Duck: This is what he's been like ever since your egg-sitting adventure... Eggy is seen kicking a plate in half before hoping away. Kowalski: There does seem to be a slight uptick in zesty exuberance... Mother Duck: Zesty exuberance?! My son is going to get hurt! Skipper: Your mama's right Eggy, we've had years of training for what we do. A boy your age isn't ready for field work. Mother Duck: I told him that, but he says "My Intel is compromised." Eggy: (patronizingly) Who's pulling your strings mother?! Skipper: (grabs Eggy from off the ladder) Give us until sundown, we'll get little danger britches set straight. Mother Duck: Thank you so much! Now listen to the penguins kiddo! Mother Duck flies away. Skipper: Alright Eggy, school's in session! Sometime passes. Fire is seen blasting our from the side of the way. Rico slides underneath the fire and regurgitates a wrench. Private flies in and uses the wrench to swing and slide across a pipe that releases vapors from all over it. Upon landing near the way, private throws the wrench at Kowalski who catches it. Kowalski avoids more vapors that shoot up from the ground and tosses the wrench at Skipper, who catches it and adjusts a bolt on the ceiling. Once the job is done, the penguins come together in front of Eggy, who was watching. Kowalski: And that was just to adjust our drinking fountain temperature. Coming soon Scene II: The Zoo Coming soon Scene III: Lemur Habitat Coming soon Scene IV: Elephant Habitat Coming soon Scene V: Gorilla Habitat Coming soon Scene VI: Kangaroo Habitat Joey: Your a bad boy eh? Maybe I don't need to give you a proper spanking! Eggy: Hiyah! (delivers a huge kick to Joey's face) Scene VII: Otter Habitat Coming soon Scene VIII: Multiple Habitats/The Zoo Coming soon Scene IX: Lemur Habitat Coming soon ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts